One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by LibbyKate
Summary: A one-shot about Puck and Santana's relationship. Rated T just in case. Let me know what you think!


**Author's note: So, I hope you guys like this. Sorry if its a bit of a rambling mess! Let me know what you think :)**

**Manda- This is for you! Surprise and ta da! Thanks for giving me courage, thanks for being so wonderful. I'm lucky to have you as a friend.**

**Obviously I don't own Glee, or the characters in it. Unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

**Libby :)**

She knows this isn't healthy, knows that she could do better. She also knows he's the only one that can tell she's upset by her eyes.

He knows she can be cold. He knows she's a bitch. He also knows that she adores Christmas, and it makes her feel warm and fuzzy and almost like a little kid. Not that she would openly admit it.

_One step forward and two steps back._

She kisses him against the lockers. She knows everyone is looking. But hey, she loves him.

He kisses her at the lockers. He has to go, he'll be late. But he doesn't really want to leave her.

_One step forward and two steps back._

She breaks up with him because of his bad credit score. She's thinking of them all grown up, in a house. With a dog. With kids. And it breaks her to walk away.

He thinks she's joking. Until he looks at her face and realizes she's not. He wishes she was.

_Two steps forward, and she doesn't look back._

He sleeps with her "best" friend. He knows what this will do to her, knows how this will hurt her. What she doesn't know is that the whole time he was with Quinn he was wishing it was her.

She can't quite believe it. Doesn't want to believe it. She's made of glass, and if she breathes too deep she'll shatter into tiny pieces.

_He feels like walking backwards. Anything to turn back time._

She sees them together. It breaks her heart. She's better off without him. Isn't she?

He doesn't want to do this, not with Quinn. He's imagining the house, the kids. The dog. Not with Quinn.

_Will it always be one step forward, two steps back?_

She looks right into his eyes when she sings. It's like they are the only two people on the planet. Sometimes, she wishes they were.

He's enchanted by her. He's singing for her. With her. He only has eyes for her, because she's his only one.

_Two steps forward, arms around each other._

She can see this breaking him. Knows he doesn't want to give up his daughter. She thinks, no she knows, that when they have kids he's going to be the best father. She stands beside him, hurting.

He can't bear it. He looks at her with tears in his eyes. And knows with her it will be different. He just hopes their kids look like her. He leans into her, broken.

_Two steps forward, running to each other._

She watches him sing, watches him play his guitar. She has a sudden urge to be near him. She smiles and runs up to join him.

He's singing 'Only The Good Die Young'. He looks at her, and for a moment wonders if he could live without her. He couldn't.

_Two steps forward, one step back. It's the dance they do._

She's lost without him, not quite sure where to look. She misses him. She needs him. Not that she'd tell him that to his face.

She's all he thinks about while he's in that place. He needs her. He wants her. And not just for sex.

_They'd give anything to hear the others footsteps._

He kisses her. Under the tree, in her backyard. Memories made, mistakes forgotten, the scent of apples and love in the air.

She kisses him. In full view of everyone. She's his, he's hers, and isn't that the way it should be?

_Two steps forward._

He only has eyes for her. She makes a picture of a heart against her chest. It's lame….but it's adorable.

She almost falls off her chair when he comes towards her. She never tells anyone, but the heart he makes on his chest makes her real one skip a beat. It's lame…..but its the truth.

_Two steps forward, right towards her._

She's dating Puckerman. As much as she wants to shout it from the rooftops, she can't quite do it. Remember what happened last time?

He's dating Santana. And Quinn can say whatever she likes. Let her think it's all about the sex. It's not about Quinn, anyway.

_Two more steps in the right direction._

She sees him in that suit, and she can see her wedding day. She's so in love with him it physically hurts her.

He sees her in that red dress, and he swears she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He's going to marry her one day.

_Two steps forward, dancing down the aisle._

He tells her she's all he's ever wanted. That he's known since they were six, and she came charging into his life, pigtails and all. He tells her they are soul mates.

She hits him on the arm. Tells him to stop watching the Hallmark channel. But she believes him.

_Two steps forward, hearts and bodies intertwined._

They are lying in the snow. Watching the fairy lights, watching the stars, watching each other when they think the other isn't looking. They kiss. Fireworks dance in their eyes, on their skin, and isn't this how its meant to be?

They know it's not healthy. For the moment, anyway. Sooner or later, they'll grow up, and settle down. With the house, the dog, the kids. Right now though, they're pretty happy.

They know they can't do better. They know belong to each other.


End file.
